The Pointless Encounter
by Knux R. Misaki
Summary: Two of the greatest warriors in the KOF engage in possibly the stupidest fight of their lives! Check out how the whole thing ends up. (Please realize that this is my first fan fiction ever, so please be kind.)


Disclaimer: Me? Own the KOF series? If I did, this would be an anime, not a fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"REPPUKEN!"  
  
"DARK THRUST!"  
  
It was around noon when such techniques were being performed and seen by baffled pedestrians in the middle of the street. There was destruction, chaos, and two really pissed off guys who really wanted kick… and punch… and mangle… and maybe burn the crap out of each other.  
  
"You're mine this time, Bernstein!"  
  
"HA HA HA! If you couldn't take me down at the KOF 94 tournament, what chance you have now?" Rugal Bernstein said and he nimbly dodged Iori Yagami's famous dark thrust technique.  
  
"Well, you've gotten a bit older, and isn't that a gray hair I see there, blondie?" Iori said while dodging Rugal's devastating God Press attack. Both fighters were in a complete deadlock as they both dodged each other's attacks and maneuvers at a constant rate. Up to the point when Rugal's foot got caught in a pothole and the red dressed fighter hit the floor face first. And that was Iori's opportunity to gloat for just a bit.  
  
"HA! Well, well, well, how embarrassing. FOR YOU!"  
  
"Oh shut up you escaped mental patient! Is that stupid laugh of yours supposed to intimidate me?" said Rugal as tried to quickly save face.  
  
"OK, no more games, Bernstein, your time has come! And now I'm gonna finish you, you putz!"  
  
And just then, he unleashed his deadly 1211 style technique, most notoriously known as the Maiden Masher. But then, suddenly as Iori charged at Rugal, he had a close encounter with the uneven top of a man hole sending Iori flying five feet into the air as he landed flat on his back.  
  
Just then is when Rugal spoke once again to Iori.  
  
"Heh heh heh, looks like your edge has gotten kinda dull from cutting down all that crap you thought was competition."  
  
"What about you? Oooooooh, look at me, I can throw people against walls. I think your ready to be called Old Man Bernstein! Hm hm hm hm, ha ha ha ha ha, HAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Rugal then instantly gets up to counter Iori's age insult and said, "Listen you! So what if I haven't been in all those other KOF tournaments?! NO WAY IN HELL AM I THAT OLD!"  
  
"Oh come on, your first appearance was in the '94 and '95 tournaments, AND BOTH TIMES YOU SUCKED!"  
  
"Oooooh sure, at least I was closer to beating Kyo than YOU were!"  
  
"Excuse you?! You were always trying to get all these cybernetic pieces of crap put in to you! I didn't need anything like that, unlike you!"  
  
"Well what can I say? Not everybody's a genius like me. I mean it takes real brains to-"  
  
"Blow up every base you've taken for yourself?" Iori said as he got back up on his feet.  
  
"And another thing old man, you're just a coward. You always count on your silly little bombs to save your ass from ME!"  
  
"Hey I'm no coward you meat eating jackass!"  
  
"So why don't you put your balls back into your sac and land a punch you… WEAKLING!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Rugal exploded in a huge roar as he charged at Iori with the intention of putting Iori in his place. But so did Iori as he charged in with a Moon Crescent Slash on the brain. And so it began once again. This huge public brawl lit up the whole street as this clash of titans continued. Over and over again, each one of them avoided each other's attacks. The fight continued until the late hour of around 7:30, and at around that time was when Iori came out as the first one to speak some sense. He stuck out his hand and stopped Rugal's assault. He stood there with a blank face and said the words that maybe some of those stunned pedestrians were thinking about for the last couple of hours.  
  
"You know what? This isn't working." Iori said with a drop of sweat on his head.  
  
"So how are we going to settle this?"  
  
"Well… got any money?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Aren't you rich or something?"  
  
"Well yea… but when you're a guy like me, I take what I want. I don't really need money in my pockets."  
  
"Hmph, I guess I'll just get some now."  
  
Iori suddenly grabbed a guy and bellowed, "HEY YOU! Just gimme what you got and maybe I'll think about not tearing into your torso with my bear hands." The terrified man suddenly went to the nearest ATM, withdrew his entire account, took out his wallet, handed it all to Iori, and then ran as if Iori put him a flame. Which in fact… he really did.  
  
"There. Man that just works better and better every time I need to do that."  
  
"Well, Yagami? What's the big plan?"  
  
"We play the game of men, the game of champions… we play… CAPCOM VS. SNK 2!"  
  
"YES! I'm gonna whoop you, Red Head."  
  
"We'll see, Blondie."  
  
So they left quickly in search of a place to play the game which was to settle their dispute. And so they have, they shoved everybody else out of the way, inserted their quarters, and began the mayhem.  
  
  
  
(A few minutes later…)  
  
"Ha! I win!"  
  
"Damn it, Bernstein did you rig this thing?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Iori then turned the machine around and then examined it, when suddenly, he noticed the sticker that said 'Proudly produced by: Rugal Electronics Inc.'  
  
"Damn it! You screwed me!"  
  
"Yea I know" Rugal said with a proud smile.  
  
"Well looky here, another challenger for you, I guess he'll be easy pickins for ya. Since you rigged the thing and all."  
  
"HA! FOR ONCE I THINK YOU'VE REALIZED MY POWER!"  
  
  
  
(A few more minutes… and quarters later…)  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
"Hey, Bernstein. How'd ya lose to that putz? Didn't you rig that thing?"  
  
"Yea, but he used Blanka on me."  
  
"Oh I see now. *sigh* I know that pain all to well."  
  
"HA! But now I'm finally gonna get a little bit of revenge." Rugal says as he pulls out a remote with one button. Iori then smiles sinisterly and then says:  
  
"Is that what I think that's for?"  
  
"Oh hell yes!"  
  
Rugal presses the button, and the arcade explodes, leaving the hated Blanka user covered in black ash. The hated player then says:  
  
"Hey, asshole! You owe me!"  
  
Just then, Rugal grabs him, and performs his devastating God Press on the teen.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that as well."  
  
"You know what Rugal?" Iori said.  
  
"I don't think you're as crummy a guy as I though you were."  
  
"Same here Iori. God I hate Blanka"  
  
"Hey, ever fight Bison? He's one aggravating little puss."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
The two then walked away together, side by side, chatting like pals. And now it seems like a simple love of a game and a complex hatred for another, have brought these two powerful warriors together in harmony. But… for how long? 


End file.
